


"I wonder..."

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he entered the pizzeria, he saw nothing abnormal like yesterday's little surprise, everything was on their place. He sighed gladly and walked toward the Show Stage, he didn't greet them or insulted them, and he just stared at them.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be nice if you could just be normal...?"- Mike muttered- "Maybe, just maybe...we could have gotten along in the past, if shit didn't go down that day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I wonder..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, sorry if this is disappointing, It sounded better in my head. hahah. 
> 
> So Five Nights at Freddy's 2 came out and I am so excited for the new characters BB and Marionette! I don't know if I should write them on the story though... maybe I will! Marionette seems like an interesting character, so maybe I'll put him in! Maaaaybe...
> 
> What do you guys think? Should I? Comment!

"Have you ever heard or been in Freddy Fazbear's pizza recently?"  
"Everyday for the past 2 or maybe 3 weeks"- Mike said, his brown eyes staring at the man in front of him.  
"Aha...Mike, what is troubling you?"  
"Those bastards... the animatronics, they are troubling me in a colossal dimension"- Mike said, as if he was hypnotised, he confessed that with sincerity.

Dr. Avery Lawrence leaned to see Mike up close and it indeed resembled to a person who was hypnotized, his eyes weren't focused on anything and his voice was abnormally calm unlike the state that the young man entered: frenetic and nervous. Dr. Lawrence began to think that maybe this man was being serious... but animatronics? Like, his kids had been on the pizzeria and the animatronics seemed fine, simple robots for entertainment...

"Mike, I am getting a little confused here, you're saying that the robots of a pizzeria are bothering you?"  
"Yes"  
"Well that's simple to fix! Don't work there any more, go find a job somewhere else"- Dr. Lawrence said, with a tender smile  
"Not an option, I need to go there"  
"What for, Mike? - Dr. Lawrence asked, curious.  
"I..."- Mike gazed at the confused doctor and immediately stood up, how could he be so stupid? He shouldn't have come...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
William stared at Mike from the distance, yesterday's events had left the young man really startled and confused, especially when Mike had called him. Last night, the animatronics had given him a hell of a night, and Mike hadn't slept at all...lucky that coffee was there for him. He heard footsteps and he saw William coming toward him, confusion and frustration on his face.

"That's weird Mike, I swear...we did cleaned the whole restaurant!"  
"I know"  
"The hats were on their place, and the floor was impeccable!"  
"I'm certain of that"  
"It's fucked up"  
"I can tell"

William looked at him and smirked;

"Well you sure are enjoying this job, aren't you? You put a lot of effort that you don't sleep at all"

Mike glared at him, like hell he was enjoying this; Murderous robots trying to kill him and giving him nightmares of a possible child trauma. Yeah, FUN.

"I gotta go, my shift will start soon"- Mike said as he got up and left William standing there, confused.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he entered the pizzeria, he saw nothing abnormal like yesterday's little surprise, everything was on their place. He sighed gladly and walked toward the Show Stage, he didn't greet them or insulted them, and he just stared at them.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you could just be normal...?"- Mike muttered- "Maybe, just maybe...we could have gotten along in the past, if shit didn't go down that day"

He was sure that the animatronics were listening to him; he just was, even if they weren't moving.  
He sighed sadly and grabbed his bag and proceeded to walked away, what he didn't knew was that when he was far away, Freddy turned to see Chica and Bonnie with an expressionless face.

For Mike's surprise, Foxy only bothered him once.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **1 NEW VOICE MESSAGE**  
 _'Mr. Smith, it's Dr. Lawrence; I'm calling you to check if I could cite you again on my office, there are some things we still need to discuss about the problems of your new job. Please contact me of my secretary, you need this, you are not okay, and that job is harming you. Please contact me, have a nice day.'_  
 **END OF VOICE MESSAGE**  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
 _'HEY FOXY!'_  
"Foxy the fox, I do remember you..."- Mike said, standing in front of Pirate Cove, Foxy was laying there on the floor 

 _'It's Mike!     And this is my mommy!'_  
"You peeked from the curtains whenever I came with my mom to the pizzeria"  
 _'Mom look, there he is!'_  
"I guess... you were my favourite of all four of you"  
 _'Look! Mommy look!'_

Mike held his head with his free hand, another headache? This was not normal of him, too many memories in so little time. His shift was about to start so he went back to his office, he did remembered Foxy so it was a good sign... he hoped.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Dr. Lawrence? Yeah this is Mike Schmidt. I just wanted to return the call you made me last day. Yes, I do understand that my behaviour last time was a bit erratic, but I can assure you that I'm fine. My work at Freddy Fazbear's pizza it's going terrific and I'm actually learning many things that I didn't knew. In synthesis: I'm fine, and I might assure that for some time I won't go there for sessions any more, due to the fact that I'm fine. Have a nice day."

**END CALL**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The animatronics were calm until 2:00. It felt like Mike's first day at Freddy's, they had acted like that on his first shift. And Bonnie had come to visit first, like today.

"Hey Bonnie"- He said as he closed the door- "I missed you yesterday"

He left and Mike opened the door, he had 80% of battery life so he wasn't worried but he didn't want to waste it neither, anything could happen... except this.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"  
 _"Oh hey Mike, it's William"_  
"Oh...Hey wassup"

He slammed the door closed when he saw Chica, he grunted in frustration.

 _"Whoa, someone's angry"_  
"A little, getting bored"- Mike lied as he opened the door again.  
 _"Oh I get it; it must be boring to be there and not having anything to distract yourself with"_  
"AHA! YES"- Mike exclaimed as he literally jumped from his seat, Foxy had left Pirate Cove; Mike slammed the door shut again.  
 _"....Oookey dokey, so that's why I called you!"_ \- William said after an awkward silence- _"So you had someone to talk with, to get you distracted, people say it helps to make time go fast"_  
"Believe me, things here implores time to go fast"- Mike spat as he opened the door again when the four bangs happened

William laughed  
" _You sure are one comical man! Ladies must dig you constantly_ "

Chica appeared on the East corner and Mike sighed.

"It seems she does"  
 _"She? Oh you naughty man, I hope you ask that 'SHE' on a date"_  
"Ew"  
 _"Pardon?"_ \- William asked, confusion on his voice  
"Nothing, just----"- Mike froze on his place when he spotted an unusual poster on the West Hall Corner. Mike lowered the camera and...

"WHOA...YOU SONOFABITCH!!!"

Mike screamed in legit horror and lifted the camera again. Golden Freddy was there, it's been some time since Mike had seen him and today was NOT a good day at all! Why of all days?! Mike could hear William getting anxious on the phone. When Mike lowered the camera, the abomination was gone.

 _"Mike? Are you okay? What the hell just happened? Answer me!"_  
"Oooh, don't worry, just a minor incident, everything is under control"- Mike lied; he was becoming an expert in lies apparently.  
 _"Are you sure? You sound agitated, do you need me to go over there?"_  
"Ohhh everything is going wonderFUL!"- He screamed the last thing as he saw Bonnie on his left door and slammed it closed  
 _".....Okay..."_ \- William said in disbelief.

 _'Please just fucking hang up...'_ \- Mike though

"Really, everything is perfect, look I need to get back to work and you need to sleep, it's 5"  
 _"I know, just a bit of insomnia case"_ \- William said- " _I needed to distract myself_ "

' _Really? and you decide to pay me a call when murderous animatronics are after me?!_ '- Mike thought angrily

  
"Same, but really, I need to go... I need to fight these...boredom cases"- Mike said, carefully choosing his words.

They both hung up and Mike sighed in relief, he glanced at his right door and let out:

"Very funny, you guys are such assholes"

6 am came like a miracle and Mike gathered his stuff, he excited the office. He walked to the Show Stage and stared at the animatronics, once again he found himself staring at them, and then he turned to Pirate Cove, and finally walked away. He didn't said good bye like he used to.

It didn't matter, THAT DAY he didn't said good bye either.

He had no time to do so.

 


End file.
